The Westwood spider and his tiger
by V6 Studios
Summary: A one shot in which Sebastian and James have a very interesting discussion about ants, suits, and the feelings they shouldn't have for one another. Rated T for language. MorMor.


I wrote this for my wife, who loves MorMor 3 She's my Sebby 3 Enjoy!

* * *

"Look at them Sebby. Running around and carrying on with their simple little day to day lives, oblivious to them that the two most dangerous and I dare say handsome men in the world are walking amongst them."

A deeply gruff snort of sorts echoes from the shorter man's side, a much taller bearded brunette exhaling smoke into the cold winter night's air. "Ants..." he muses in a thickly accented baritone voice.

"Ants? How so?" the shorter man muses, hands stuffed into the pockets of his luxurious black designer pea coat.

The taller man shrugs as he walks, not saying 'excuse me' as he bumps into people in his way. "Warm bodied. Small minded. Easy to _squish_..." he purrs deeply, causing the shorter man to chuckle in a way that speaks to the fact that he isn't quite right in the head.

Small arms wrap into one of the larger man's now and James smiles up at his larger counterpart. "And that...that is why I am so in love with you Bastian. Just when everyone thinks I get all of the good lines you go and steal them. Right...out...from under me..." he says, his voice growing less and less happy as he speaks the words that turn into more of a question than a statement in Jim's all too brilliant and constantly moving mind.

A moment later he pulls Sebastian into a nearby alley, taking the other man completely by surprise as he's pushed into a brick wall. It's just how it is with Jim. It's a roller coaster of ups and downs. James is smaller but his heart burns brighter than most peoples, scorching anyone and everything around him into cinders. James has been called the devil on more than one occasion, and it takes a special man like Sebastian Moran to not get cremated by the flames of hell itself.

"What!?" Sebastian says as he feels the cold building against his back, eyes staring down into the darkest chocolate pools he's ever seen. "Oh Christ Jimmy. Relax. I wasn't steal-..."

"SHUT UP!" James hisses dangerously and reaches up to grip Sebastian's throat. "Don't you ever one up me again Bastian. That's a bad tiger. Only I get to make amazingly snarky remarks like that." he scolds as if he's talking to a small child, not the best sniper in the world.

Sebastian Moran is not a man to be pushed around. In fact if this was anyone else in the world...**anyone**...they would be on the ground already, Sebastian's fist serving up a hearty dinner of fist followed by a side of teeth, but not this smaller man in front of him. Not the much shorter man with a hand on this throat. It's not even that it hurts. He's used to Jim snapping like this, but it always takes him by surprise when it does like a mid-summer's thunderstorm sneaking up and presenting you with a nice lightning bolt punch to the temple.

"Fine. Now calm the fuck down James." he says as he stares into the man's eyes, almost as lifeless as a shark's in times like this. "Besides...they're _your_ ants. Not mine. **Yours **to squish, and play with, _**and burn**_..." he nods, the last word a dangerous hiss.

James seems to calm a little now and a second later he removes his hand and brushes over the front of his coat as if Sebastian had offended it in some way. "Fine. I agree. **My** ants. Only I hold the magnifying glass that can burn them all into little ashes." he nods, seemingly satisfied for the moment, and takes Sebastian's arm again as the two walk out onto the sidewalk and towards the sniper's flat.

"Eh Jim..." Sebastian asks as he reaches into his pocket and removes a flat metal tin, pops it open and places a new hand rolled cigarette into his mouth.

"What? And those things are going to kill you Bastian..." James says and crinkles his nose, eyes watching as the taller man lights the tip with a match, tosses the tiny wooden stick aside, then inhales. James will never admit that Seb looks gorgeous and mysterious when he does it, not to mention he loves the scent of it and how it smells when it seeps into the taller man's skin . For now, he's content with harassing the older man about his health for no reason other than to get a reaction of some kind out of the normally emotionless Sebastian.

Sebastian huffs and rolls his eyes at the smoking comment, then looks at Jim with narrowed sapphire eyes. "Do you think ants scream when they get burned?"

James smirks deeply at the comment and shrugs. "I think that is an excellent question tiger. Let's find out next week shall we? Semtex and tacos? Sounds like a date to me..."

Sebastian smirks deeply now as they walk, the scent of sandalwood, bourbon, and vanilla drifting from the fiery tobacco vessel between his chapped lips. "Yeah. I think I'd like that Jimmy..." he nods. That's his kind of date and Jim knows it. He knows how to tug at his tiger's leather leash in such a perfect way that the larger killer would bend to his every need and desire in the blink of an eye, or in their case the speed of a bullet.

"Oh well then it's a must. Keeping my tiger happy is one of my top priorities after all..." the smaller man says with a cheeky smile. Not just a top priority though, the highest of them all, though James will never say that out loud. Give anyone enough power and they will destroy you, and power is not something James gives out lightly. Seb is an exception to his rule, and in many ways that scares the devil himself.

A top priority? Him? This is one of those moments in which Sebastian feels truly special though he will never outwardly admit it. It's a sick sort of special though, and not in the sense that a normal person would want it. It's special in the sense that this smaller man, the most dastardly and evil spider on the planet, and the same man that once stole the crown jewels for _fun_, wants to keep _**HIM **_happy. **HIM**.

Jim could have anyone he wanted whether they wanted him back or not, so this makes the sniper wonder why out of everyone James **picked him**. Yes, he's the best at what he does, and he's worth his weight in gold in that aspect, but James makes him feel that this is so much more than a business merger. Is it? It feels more like a twisted loving relationship of sorts between a tiger and its handler than an unholy alliance for the sake of mutual profit . It's more intimate than anything he's ever experienced, and that scares the Colonel more than a double amputation followed by a bath in sulfuric acid.

Sebastian smiles and nods then places a hand over the other man's which is holding secure to his arm, Moriarty now stopping to window shop in front of some fancy-schmancy men's boutique that the sniper can't pronounce. He begins to tell Sebastian the differences between all of the designer ties in the window, fabrics and such, and what to look for, as well as what to and what not to buy.

Sebastian couldn't care less. He isn't a fashion nerd like Jim, though he has to admit that when James slips into a Westwood suit it makes his war scarred heart race. As James rambles on and on, Sebastian stares at the reflection of the two of them in the storefront window, a few flakes of snow falling now and settling on the shoulders of their dark wool coats.

That's when he feels it again. _**SHIT.**_

It's been happening since James collected him and marked him as his own in a ritualistic pissing and carving match that only two hardened killers could understand, let alone respect. Little bits of the stone walls surrounding his icy heart have been crumbling to the ground. One by one, James is breaking into his fortress and causing a mutiny amongst the troops guarding his heart. It would figure that James Moriarty would be able to con even blood vessels into doing his bidding, and his bidding only, but that makes the Colonel smirk deeply, smoke drifting up to mask his expression in the window's reflection.

As he feels that bloody stone fall, he reaches out and pulls James close to him in a silent hug that takes the handsome little spider by surprise, enough so to pull a gasp from his lips.

"Love you Jimmy..." Sebastian says in a half whisper that's really only audible to the one man he wants to hear it. Fuck everyone else.

As James melts into the embrace he closes his eyes. Sebastian rarely ever says those words to him or shows him this much attention in a public setting. He can remember the three other times the older sniper has said them in tow and a half years, mind going through his myriad of connected glowing spider webs like a highway until he reaches a sleek black file labeled 'Seb'.

_The __**first**__ was four months after James had acquired the other man for his services and his services only. He'd made that very clear in way that only James could. After drugging Sebastian with ether, he'd crawled onto the man's chest, and with a knife, carved a small JM over his heart. Sebastian had come to and been irate, but calmed quickly when James' mouth found its way to his very needy length. It had been dropped as fast as it had begun. James had picked at the scabs over the letters for weeks until they scarred into a very faint mark that made Sebastian his forever. It was two nights after it had healed that the sniper was holding James and happened to catch a glimpse at his own bare chest. JM. He'd given in then completely and hugged James' sleeping body a little closer. "I love you Jimmy..." he'd whispered and fallen asleep himself, not knowing that the smaller man was indeed awake and smiling, one hand curled into Seb's dog tag possessively. "You too tiger..." _

_The __**second**__ time was on the rooftop of St. Bart's after James had faked his own demise. Sebastian had to watch the entire thing from a nearby rooftop, cross hairs moving between James and John. Back and forth. He had no idea that James planned to shoot himself in the head, and when he saw it happen he felt a punch to the gut. Sherlock jumped. John bought it, and in the aftermath and commotion, Sebastian had packed up his rifle and ran in a sprint across the street and up the stairwell leading to the roof. Gloved hands had pulled James into his arms and Sebastian had actually felt tears welling in his blue eyes, a sense of loss and despair looming over him. "Jimmy...I loved you...why..." he'd whispered, a chuckle now causing his breath to catch. "I love you too Tiger..." came the whispered reply. A blank and a bag of blood were good for many things it would seem._

_The __**third **__was six months later. Sebastian had allowed James to accompany him on one of his jobs. The sniper liked to work in silence, so alone was the only option. James had pleaded and begged to watch his tiger in action, and that had sparked a little arousal in Sebastian's gut. His little lover wanted to watch him in his finest element, and so the sniper had reluctantly agreed. The night was warm and the wind smelled of popcorn and funnel cakes, a carnival downwind sending memories of Jim's childhood flooding into his warped little mind. "There..." he'd heard Sebastian mutter in a thick accent, and James watched as the larger man took hold of his rifle like a lover, finger caressing the trigger in a highly sexual and teasing manner. _

_"Watch..." he whispered to James, as the Westwood clad man moved to the edge of the building they were on. "Two o'clock. Black jacket, red scarf. You want him dead or maimed?" Sebastian asked in a dull whisper. "Dead. He screwed me one too many times. Mnnn she's pretty. Kill his wife too..." he nods as he watches through binoculars, the target with a gorgeous woman on his arm now. "As you wish master..." Sebastian had replied, and as Jim watched with wide eyes and a smile, the man had dropped like a rag doll, Jim's ears taking in a shuck of the barrel next to him and the sound of a metal shell falling to the rooftop below them. The woman fell next and as the second shell touched the ground, James was on top of Sebastian, kissing him stupid and undoing his pants. After a heated blow job, Sebastian had zipped up his trousers and handed the two shells to James as a keep sake of their little 'date'. "I love you Jim..." he'd purred and then headed for the stairwell with the smaller man at his side. "You too Bastian..." had been the reply._

As they stand in front of the department windows, James files the memory away under _'The fourth time Seb told me he loved me and the two thousand and fifty second time I have said it to him.' _and he nods back against the older man. "I love you too Sebby. Now take me home. I'm cold and I need you to warm me up..."

_It's not like I'm counting after all Sebastian. _

Sebastian nods and pulls James to walk with him again. "Whatever you want boss..." he says with a small devilish smirk.

"And don't you forget that tiger. If you do I'll string you up by the balls..." comes the reply in a little creepy sort of song from the younger man's lips.

"You're a sick little bastard..."

"Stop it Sebby...you're turning me on with your dirty pillow talk. Save it for when we get to your flat..."

"God...you need help Jimmy..."

"Wrong. I only need you. Help is for the weak and small minded. I require so much more."

_I only need you, but you can never know that Sebby. I'm sorry.._

"Well, you've got it..."

"Good. I hate it when I don't get what I require. It makes me so upset..."

_Not as upset as I would be if I ever lost you tiger. Not nearly as upset._

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Sebastian asks and puts his arm and Jacket around James' shoulders now to keep him warm, the snow falling faster from the dark oblivion above.

"No..." comes the soft pouty reply, and Sebastian can feel Jim's body relax into his side, the two most dangerous men in the world disappearing into the darkness.

The world it would seem was safe for one more night, at least as long as the tiger could keep his spider pleased.


End file.
